A Gambit for James
by Hobsonfan
Summary: James Hathaway finds out who he really is when he meets with his birth mother as his past and present collide. This story includes a game of chess and some relevant Robbie and Laura moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction, not for profit, story. I do not own these characters, just borrowing them from Lewis.**

**A/N: James is so clever and inscrutable that I find it very difficult to write for and about him. An anonymous fan of Lewis fiction kindly gave me this intriguing story idea. I liked it so much I am going to take a risk and try to create something with it. **

* * *

A brooding and carefully positioned James Hathaway fidgeted in his chair as he waited for someone. He was meeting with her for the first time even though he had known the woman for several years. He had known her professionally that is. It had now been a few years since he discovered their inconceivable personal connection. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move towards a reunion. And now here he was expecting her, in an ice cream cafe of all places. James surveyed the other patrons. Most of the tables were populated by parents and their children, having fun together, enjoying a treat. The Hathaway family never visited an establishment like this. His parents considered ice cream to be frivolous.

James had arrived an hour early. He needed time to adjust to the surroundings and the circumstances. The extra moments alone and some black coffee strengthened his courage. He smiled as he recalled the morning a nervous Robbie Lewis sat in a dental office waiting for his appointment. The longer Lewis sat there, the more nervous he became until he made his escape. James was different, a bit calmer now than when he opened the door of the cafe. If he had turned up at the agreed upon time, he would have changed his mind and not gone through with it. As a boy whenever he went swimming he couldn't jump straight into the pool with the other children. He had to first dip in an exploratory toe and get used to the idea of the cold water saturating his body. Then he would carefully lower himself into the water in precise increments. He only jumped in if someone's life was at stake.

He chose a table with a view of the entrance so he would see her the moment she appeared. The chair across the table from him was empty waiting for the woman responsible for his life to occupy it. Several times he resisted the urge to go outside and have a cigarette. If he did that, he might not come back in.

James didn't remember not knowing that he was adopted. His parents believed in openness on that subject. He didn't think much about it until he was twelve and his family moved away from the estate at Crevecoeur Hall. Then he wondered what his life would have been like had he not been given up by his birth mother or if he had different adoptive parents. Could his childhood have been worse than growing up under the influence of the Mortmaignes?

For James, being adopted meant he was clueless about his provenance. Was there anyone else in the world who looked like him, felt like him, and battled demons like him? What was the real identity of the faux James Hathaway? His decision to finally meet with his birth mother wasn't just to learn about her, it was to learn about himself. Since finding out who she was, he was sure there was just cause for her to give him up; she must have been very young when he was born. However it didn't lessen the feeling of rejection he had carried with him all of his life.

He spied her crossing the street and walking briskly in the direction of the cafe, fifteen minutes before the appointed time. Was obsessive over-punctuality a genetic trait? She didn't look any different than she did on a normal workday when she was bossing him around. He blushed; a bit embarrassed about the times he had felt some attraction towards her. Was that his inevitable Oedipus complex manifesting itself?

Even though he was committed to seeing this through, James had no hopes that anything good was going to come of it. One set of parents had let him fall into despair. A second set, or another Mother at least, could lead to his complete destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

She had left early, making sure there was plenty of time to get to the ice cream cafe. The walk helped to calm her nerves. She was a woman who was usually in control. After what happened to her over 30 years ago, she vowed never to let someone else determine her destiny. She would take charge of her own life and be a force to be reckoned with.

This was a meeting that might never have happened were it not for a game of chess. Two decades ago she had used her investigative skills to locate the son she gave up for adoption. Her information was available to him if he chose to go to the registry. He never opted to search for her so she remained silent even when a strange twist of fate brought them into close proximity. She secretly admired his work while taking every advantage to call him on the carpet and bring him to task. There mustn't be any favoritism on the job.

She had no plans to reveal her identity to him unless and until he indicated that he wanted to know. Like most secrets this one came to light inadvertently. It was a side effect or casualty of a murder inquiry. Hospital records were searched and the birth of James Hathaway was accidently disclosed.

After she found out that he knew the identity of his mother she waited to see if he would initiate contact. He never mentioned it, although he did start behaving differently towards her at times. She wondered if he would ever understand why she had to give him up. Finally after three years of not talking about it there was a breakthrough when she received a text message from him.

"Fancy a game of chess?" _Please don't say no._

"Sure. I've been practicing but I'm not as clever as you."

Coincidently, both of them had to spell out the words in their text messages. Neither could bear to tinker with the English language and employ the usual texting abbreviations.

"One move per day, each." _I don't want to shift the relationship along too quickly._

She had to ask.

"Why now?"

"I seem to be at a crossroads." _Not for the first time._

She wanted to ask if she could help. Instead she just said "I see."

"Ladies first. You play white." _This all started with you._

**'f4' **Her opening move was always intended for white to take control of black.

**'g5' **_I've felt like a pawn most of my life._

She saw what he had done. "A gambit?"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made." _Bad things can happen even when intentions are good._

Was it possible he really believed that?

The next day…

**'Nc3' **"The knights are my favorite pieces." She smiled at the mental image of the vaulting horse.

"Mine too, theoretical physics." _I studied it at Cambridge. _

"Wormholing." She knew the science he was referring to.

"Leaving 2D for 3D then back to 2D." _She understands._

"The only piece that can jump over others."

"A unique privilege." _There were many times I wished I could leave one universe for another and escape from my life._

**'Bc5'**

"A good bishop?" She pictured him as a thoughtful priest.

"Of course." _I once thought I could be one._

The game continued with several textbook moves until James risked putting his queen in danger for possible control of the board.

"You're forfeiting your queen?"

"I want to see what it feels like to give up my most prized possession." _It does not feel good._

A few days later, she realized she had to move, but any move was bad.

"You have put me in Zugzwang."

"Sorry." _I mean it._

"It's okay, I've been here before."

'**Kh1**' She moved her king into potential danger.

"You're boxing yourself into a corner." _She is retreating. _

'**Kh8**' _So am I. Double Jeopardy._

"As are you."

A few more futile moves each and James steered them into a draw. _I want us both to be okay._

She wasn't fooled.

"You could have won." _  
_

"I wasn't playing to win." _There are no winners here._

"Why then?"

"To get to know you." _To get to know you as **her**._

"Did it help?"

"It was a start." _There is still a long way to go._

She hesitated and then boldly suggested,

"Let's meet up."

There was no response from him for several minutes. Then finally,

"Check." _I've wanted to and didn't know how to tell you._

They made arrangements to meet as mother and son at the ice cream cafe.

* * *

**Gambit-A chess opening in which a player risks sacrificing a pawn with the hope of gaining an advantage.**

**Good Bishop-A bishop that has high mobility.**

**Zugzwang-A situation in which the obligation to make a move in one's turn is a serious, often decisive, disadvantage.**

**Draw-A completed chess game that has no winner.**


	3. Chapter 3

She entered the ice cream cafe and immediately found James waiting for her. He stood up as she approached the table. Not wanting to push things they didn't hug or even shake hands, they just nodded at each other. James pointed to the empty chair across from his and she sat down.

Neither spoke for a few minutes. Someone came to take their order. They looked at the ice cream flavors listed on the wall and both spoke at the same time.

"Coffee Caramel." They exchanged a look of mild surprise over their similar taste.

They were silent again waiting for their ice cream. After it arrived and they each had taken a few spoonfuls, James spoke.

"You never said anything."

"I was waiting for you to indicate this was something you wanted. I had no right to impose myself into your life."

"Did you want to?"

"Yes."

They paused to eat more ice cream.

"You were very young when I was born. Something bad must have happened to you."

"Yes."

Even though James was prepared for that response it still sent ice water into his veins.

"Besides being a bastard what was my sperm donor like?"

"He was very tall, academically clever, and morally bankrupt. Luckily you only inherited two out of three."

"Can you tell me in broad terms what happened? I'd rather not hear the details. The last thing a man wants to know about his mother is how she became one."

"He was my maths teacher. I thought he was taking an interest in me because I was clever. He had done it before and kept changing schools." She paused to look intently at James. "I figured out I was pregnant and didn't tell anyone until it was too late to do anything about it. I knew you were special. I also knew that at 14 I wouldn't be able to keep you, not having the skills and maturity to be a very good mother."

"Was that your own diagnosis or were you pressured to come to that conclusion?"

"Strongly advised. I was convinced of my lack of maternal instincts." She gripped the table with both hands.

James noticed that and the sadness in her eyes.

"And I was born at Holmwood Park Hospital."

"Yes, and on the way there I devised a plan where I was going to steal you away and sneak out of the hospital and go to my Gran's. I was sure she would keep me, and you."

"What happened to the plan?"

"There were complications during the birth because I was so small…"

"And I was a very big baby?"

"Yes. I ended up losing a lot of blood, got an infection and nearly died. I was in hospital for three weeks. Meanwhile you went off to the adoptive parents as planned but not before I got to hold you one time."

"Sorry, I don't remember it." James looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll never forget it. I told you I loved you and that I would always remember you. I meant it then and I still do now. Then I gave you the only thing I could of myself, my name. I'm grateful to your parents for keeping it in your middle name."

"I always wondered why my middle name was a bit feminine."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You have to get teased at school about something. That may have saved me from something worse."

They each ate the rest of their ice cream.

"I should have saved you from something else." She would never forgive herself for that.

"I used to have a fantasy that you rescued me from a dark place."

She reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. She could feel the rough fingers of a guitar player.

"I failed to do that, I'm sorry."

"I pictured you as a spy for MI5 and I was a pawn in a dangerous mission so you had to give me up to keep me safe. Only the mission failed."

"I meant it to be a successful gambit, one where you came out the winner." She paused to get her voice under control. "Pawns do make it across the board and are promoted."

"I never got there."

"You still can. And pawns can't move backwards so you don't have to return to that dark place. If you ever need me…" She had to stop and remind herself to breathe.

James took his other hand and covered hers. Her hands were softer than he expected. They both thought about that one time years ago when there was physical contact between them. That needed talking about someday.

"Despite me taking a gamble with your life, you've turned out rather well. Shakespeare said 'Bad wombs have borne good sons', _The Tempest"_

"That's misquoted. You should know better than to try that with me."

"Shakespeare was wrong. I prefer my version."

"You did what you thought was best for me. You had no way of knowing how it would turn out." He paused deciding whether or not to ask the next question. "Where is my sperm donor now?"

"He's dead. The father of one of his other victims killed him."

"Well done him." _I never have to meet the bastard._

"Yes, it made my father feel rather inadequate."

In unison they both took their hands back, not used to the closeness, needing to lessen the emotional temperature between them.

"Going forward, can we find some common ground?" She tried to project a hopeful attitude.

"Besides coffee caramel ice cream?" He allowed himself a tiny smile.

"Similar tastes in music?" The corners of her mouth went up slightly.

"And books by…"

All of a sudden the pair of them sensed that they were under observation. Someone in the cafe appeared to be very interested in their reunion.

* * *

**In the next chapter I will name names. I feel a bit guilty keeping it secret for 3 chapters. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jean Innocent sat across the table from her son in the ice cream cafe. She was dressed better than most of the other mothers there and looked a bit out of place. It seemed a rather frivolous outing for such an authoritative woman. She was distracted by something happening across the room and her son noticed that her attention was not focused on him.

"Mum, you keep looking over at those two people at the table by the door." When she didn't respond he added. "Isn't that DS Hathaway and…?"

She turned back to face Chris. "Dr. Laura Hobson." She looked over at them again. "They look out of place."

"Unlike us, a mother and her grown-up son sharing ice cream?"

"We've been doing this since you were a small boy. I see no reason to discontinue the practice now that you have followed me into the family business."

"…Patrick O'Brian." Laura finished the sentence for him as James had become unnerved by Jean Innocent's gaze and ducked his head to avoid looking at her. "The books…" James nodded. He was uncomfortable being observed.

Laura was prepared to stare Innocent down, daring her to question their meeting. Then it occurred to her that she might think they were up to something that Robbie was clueless about. Nothing could be further from the truth.

By silent agreement James and Laura decided it was time to exit the cafe. They paid the bill and quietly made their way outside.

As they headed down the sidewalk to an unknown destination, both had their hands thrust into pockets. They walked in silence for several minutes. James took his hands out so he could light a cigarette, then another. She never liked seeing him smoke. He knew she didn't approve.

Deep in thought, he pictured his name in ink, James _Laurance_ Hathaway. He had been carrying that misspelled clue with him all his life.

She was thinking about names too.

"James, your opening move in our chess game was…"

"The Hobbs gambit. It seemed appropriate."

"It was."

When they reached a park where children were playing they stopped and watched for a few minutes. Then James went and sat on an empty bench. Laura stood frozen in place, wistful about trips to the park that never were. She saw that James was looking at her and pointing at the bench so she joined him.

He had something to confess.

"When I found out who you were, I wanted to be angry with you."

"For giving you up, or not telling you who I was?"

"I'm not sure."

"And you didn't show your anger because you are too polite."

"Maybe, also I found out a long time ago that it takes too much effort finding your place in the world when you're angry."

"I understand that." She didn't dare to ask if he'd found his place in the world.

"I struggled with accepting you as my mother. I could handle the work situations. They let me warm up to you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes both troubled by a shared memory. Laura tried to speak twice before she could get the words out.

"You rescued me from the second darkest moment of my life." James had the same difficulty when he responded.

"I was just following orders and I didn't know you were my mother when I did that." The terror of that night was stuck in his mind and kept company with horrors from long ago.

"I knew who you were. The shock of seeing you in that grave was more powerful than the near death experience." She couldn't shake the feeling that things were the wrong way round. He saved her from evil and when he needed her to do that she wasn't there.

James went back to what she said earlier, about the _second_ darkest moment of her life.

"What could possibly have been a darker moment in your life than that?" _Maybe when that maths teacher..._

She whispered her answer. "When I gave you up." She ducked her head.

"If I could remember it, I'm sure it would be my darkest moment too. Worse than…"

They watched the children on the swings and listened to their shouts and laughter.

"James, did you ever see a counselor about your dark moments?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did it help?"

"It was a start. Maybe you should…"

"Are you advising me to do this because you are my mother?"

"Not if you don't want me to. I am also your friend, your colleague, and a doctor."

"The saying 'Physician, heal thyself' comes to mind."

"Touche."

"That's from the Bible, not Shakespeare."

She resisted the urge to tell him she knew that. That's what she would have done before they were admittedly mother and son. Instead she said "Maybe we should have left things the way there were."

"Just because I'm uncomfortable with it, doesn't make it wrong. And you said it yourself, pawns can't go backwards."

"Does that mean we've made some progress."

"Yes, towards what I don't know." He risked a look in her direction. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

He turned away from her and stared at his feet while he spoke.

"Why didn't you ever have more children? Did I damage you in some way?"

She took a deep breath.

"I recovered physically, and emotionally, well the jury is still out on that. I didn't have any more children because it would have felt like I betrayed you. How could I be a mother to someone else after not doing it for you?"

"Was there someone…"

"Who wanted to get married and have children with me? Yes, I had to let him go."

"Because you would have felt guilty…"

"Yes."

Neither noticed that they were finishing each other's sentences with ease.

James looked up at the sky then turned his gaze on her.

"Now who does that remind me of?"

She was not surprised by the conclusion he reached. After all, he was a good detective.

"You have solved the mystery of my relationship with Robbie, the reason I was so patient with him. I understood his feelings of guilt and betrayal."

"You both wasted a lot of years until he got over them. Did you get over yours?"

"I found a compromise. I got involved with some organizations that help orphans and foster children."

"So that's what you do on your holidays, the ones you don't talk about."

"Yes. Just like you."

James suddenly announced in a shaky voice,

"Sorry, I have to go." He got up and walked away without looking at her.

She couldn't watch him leave.

Clouds were darkening in the sky and rain was threatening. Mothers started calling to their children that it was time to move inside.

Laura stayed on the bench, closed her eyes, and tried to block out the sound of their voices.

* * *

**At first I worried there were too many red herrings, then too many obvious clues. This story is so stressful!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Blow the Cobwebs?"

She sighed. That was exactly the voice she needed to hear right now.

Laura went to stand up and found her legs weren't made for it. Robbie noticed that and quickly closed the distance between them, caught her in his arms and brought them both back down on the bench.

"Perhaps a sit down first."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She inhaled his familiar scent and relaxed.

"How did you know where to find me?" They had agreed he would wait for her at home not knowing how much time she would spend with James. "And where is your white horse?" She attempted a smile.

"James called me. He was worried about you, what his abrupt departure might do to you, so he ordered me to come to your rescue. He said to say sorry for being so rude." He attempted a smile back. "And you know I can't ride a horse, although today I wish I could."

"The closeness was too much for him."

"He'll get there." He kissed her and tasted traces of coffee and caramel. She was almost too distracted to kiss him back.

The wind picked up and clouds prepared to burst open with rain.

"Can we just sit here for a few more minutes?"

"Of course we can." He used his jacket to protect her from the wind and slowly rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

She closed her eyes again and leaned into him, feeling he could protect her from the world. Her mind rested in a state somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. Every few seconds she felt a tiny drop of rain as she recalled another time Robbie comforted her.

It was after Ligeia Willard's funeral. She had been betrayed by friends who had lied to her and about her. Suspected of murder she almost became a victim herself. The worst part was the feeling that Robbie, her best friend, had doubted her. She often replayed their conversation from that day.

"Blow the cobwebs?"

She took Robbie's arm and they walked in silence for several minutes.

"Has your family gone home?"

"Yes, this morning, thank goodness. They meant well but my brother and sister-in-law do know how to fuss. I couldn't even get myself a drink of water without one of them appearing at my elbow."

"I'm glad they were there for you. I would have…"

"Robbie, I know you offered. The truth is I needed some time away from anyone connected with the case, even you, maybe especially you."

He knew he deserved that.

"Laura, there's something I have to tell you. First I need to know if you are all right. It can wait if you are not up to it."

"Go ahead Robbie. After what I went through, I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you want to talk about."

He led them over to an outdoor cafe where they sat and ordered coffee. Normally she would protest the coffee in favor of a drink but she was still taking the medication prescribed to help cope with her near death experience.

"First I want you to know that I'm sorry for doubting you. It was only for a few minutes, then I came to my senses. I came to the conclusion that the hospital records for the birth of the twins was wrong. You were not their mother. Even so, I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something you weren't telling me, specifically about Holmwood Park Hospital because of your reaction when I first brought it up. You let Alec Pickman take over telling me about Holmwood; that wasn't like you."

"There was something I wasn't telling you. I was sure it had nothing to do with the case." _I was someone else's mother._

"I went back to the hospital records later and spent hours pouring over them. It was just like the time I searched Oswald Cooper's files looking for information about Val. I was sure there was something I was missing."

Their coffees came and they sat and sipped quietly for a few minutes.

"You found something." She was sure that he had.

"I'm afraid I invaded your privacy. It had nothing to do with the case. You were a patient at Holmwood Park Hospital, several years before Ligeia Willard had twins using your name."

"And I had a child." She paused to take a deep breath. "Robbie, you have been my closest friend for a long time and we've shared many confidences. There was a reason I never told you."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, do you want me to go on or just leave it." He reached for her hand across the table. He didn't usually do that in public.

She squeezed his hand letting him know it was okay.

"Go on."

"You knew that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, seeing him everyday at work."

"That's because you don't like deception and can't tell a lie." She absentmindedly stirred her coffee. "So how did you put the pieces together?"

"The first thing that caught my attention was the birth date of the baby boy."

_My baby boy._ "And the second thing?"

"Well, several things actually. I recalled times when you talked about him. They seemed like random statements but when you put them all together they meant something. You didn't realize you were leaving clues Laura."

"I should have been more careful. After all, you are a good detective." She felt calmer now that this was no longer a secret between them. "So, how did I give the game away?"

"It started my first day back from the British Virgin Islands. There was something about the way you looked at him at the crime scene and commented about how he got on with the new Chief Super."

Robbie took another drink of his coffee with his free hand. He still had hold of Laura's with the other.

"Then after the murder of a student newspaper editor in the case involving the true crime writer, Nicky Turnball, you were looking at James and said to me, 'he's good, isn't he?' It was rather unusual for you to compliment a police officer for doing his job. And you had the same look on your face that Val…" He hesitated.

"Go on Robbie."

"…that Val used to have whenever she was proud of something one of the kids did."

"I was proud of him."

Then there was your interest in his relationship with Fiona McKendrick. You don't usually pay attention to police gossip. And you referred to him as an 'equine 9'. Again high praise coming from you."

He grinned at her as he recalled the next clue.

"You practically spelled it out for me one day in the morgue after you gave me evidence proving that the supposed suicide of Jane Templeton was really murder."

"Oh, how did I do that?" _She hadn't forgotten what she told him that day._

"You said '_**I secretly love Hathaway**'_, along with calling me a cocky sod, which I deserved."

"Anything else?" _I did secretly love him._

"Yes, most notable was your clever way of getting him to attend your birthday party, by suggesting that I bring someone."

"I know it sounds a bit weird, but it meant a lot to me to have him there to celebrate my birthday. I never got to celebrate his." _I'm sorry he did not have a good time._

They finished their coffees.

"Laura, there's a reason I'm telling you this now." He paused and she could see the pain in his eyes. "I need you to understand why I sent James into that grave to rescue you." He kept hold of her hand.

"Because you knew he was my son." _The son I let slip through the cracks._

"Yes. I hope that someday you can forgive me."

"It was a sort of poetic justice. I gave him life and he saves mine."

"Looking back, I'd like to think I was sparing James from the hell I'm going through for not saving you myself."

"To tell you the truth Robbie, I was so relieved to be rescued that it wouldn't really have mattered who jumped in that grave with me. I'm sure it must have seemed odd to anyone who knew us."

"Yeah, I got a lot of strange looks."

"That was over in a few minutes. It's the people who are in your life forever that matter." _Like you._

_"_Laura, I 'm sorry I found those records. This is something I should know only if you wanted to tell me."

"Robbie there were times I wanted to talk to you about it. Aside from your relationship with James there was another reason. The way it happened..."

"You must have been very young." He looked at her sadly. Then his expression changed. "Someone violated you."

She knew the anger in his voice was not directed at her. "Robbie, I didn't want you to have that image in your head. It hurts me; I knew you would be hurt by it too."

He took her other hand in his. "I've already imagined the worst. I understand that you might not want to talk to me about it. Just know that you can, if you ever want to."

"Someday I will Robbie. And maybe bad as it was, it will not be as terrible as what you imagine." She knew how his mind worked.

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Laura, there's something else."

"Oh?"

"He knows." Robbie took one of his hands and brushed it against her cheek. "Later that night at Holmwood Park after you went off in the ambulance, James started adding up his own clues and he went back to the hospital records and then the next day to the adoption registry. He asked me to tell you when you were up to it."

"I see." _He knows._ She was numb, afraid to feel or move. The medication was the only thing that kept her from breaking down.

Robbie got up and stood by Laura's chair, put his arm around her to help her up.

"C'mon, let's get some fish and chips and then tonight either I spend the night in your spare room, or you in mine."

She gave it her best effort. "Robbie, I'm fine." _Not really._

"Or I sit up with you all night." He held her close and whispered. "I'm not arguing."

A steady rain started to fall and Laura was brought back to the present.


	6. Chapter 6

**We have picked lots of cucumbers from our garden (most of them tiny!) the last couple of weeks and hardly any zucchini. So this year instead of zucchini bread I made cucumber bread. Now I have my fingers crossed that the golf ball sized cantaloupes get bigger and ripen before the rabbits and deer eat them.**

* * *

Back at home for a quiet evening with Robbie, Laura answered her phone and was surprised by the invitation she received. She agreed to meet the next day after work.

"Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for asking."

They were sitting at a back table in a far corner of the pub, each with a glass of wine. Laura wondered why she was summoned here.

"I feel as if I've let the team down."

"Pardon?" Laura was confused by the comment.

"The girls or ladies team if you prefer."

"Perhaps you could explain?" Laura had a difficult time concentrating at work today even sending Dr. Cook out on a call she didn't feel up to handling. So far this exchange was going no better.

"Sorry." Jean Innocent dropped her usual formal manner and adopted what she hoped was a casual, friendly tone. "I wanted to tell you that I have figured out why you and James met in the ice cream cafe."

Laura immediately became defensive and protective of James, not realizing that it was maternal instinct taking over. "I'm sure it's not any of your business."

This wasn't going as Jean planned. "Please, I won't intrude on your privacy, and I will keep this to myself. I just wanted you to know that I know. And I do have some involvement, James does work for me. For now, at least."

"What does that have to do with a ladies team?" The slight headache she had since yesterday was beginning to worsen.

"Sorry, I was just trying to start out on a light note." She smiled at Laura. "What I meant was that I came in third after Robbie and James in solving this mystery. I don't like finishing last."

"Oh, I see." Laura relaxed a bit and felt some of the warmth Jean was trying to impart. "You weren't privy to as many clues as they were."

"Still, women are so much more perceptive than men; I should have been able to make up for the deficit." She paused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make this about me. I asked you to meet me for your benefit."

"My benefit?"

"I suspect that you haven't talked to anyone other than Robbie about this." She smiled again. He's a dear man and I'm sure he's been a great friend and now he's more than that, but he's still a man, and therefore will always be clueless about some things."

"That's true." While Robbie was a good listener, she was sure there were many things he didn't understand about her.

They sat quietly for a few minutes. Laura held tightly onto her glass not really drinking much of her wine.

Jean finally got to the point. "All these choices we have, men pat themselves on the back and take credit for allowing us to have them and expect our gratitude for a job well done. In the end we're the ones who have to make the decisions and for the most part, live with the consequences."

"That's true." Laura eyed Jean with a newly found appreciation.

"Laura, I know that along with Robbie, you have several friends who are medical professionals, the ones who turn up for your famous parties." She paused to take a drink. "If you'd like, I'm offering to be a friend you can talk to one on one, someone who will listen and not judge, someone who understands." She paused to regain control of her voice. "I'm not promising that I will always refrain from offering advice, which at times may seem like I'm ordering you about. Old habits are hard to break."

Laura let Jean's words sink in. _She understands._

"I don't think…"

Jean regretted being so forward.

I'm sorry Laura if I pushed…"

"No, it's not that. I don't think I can turn down an offer like that." She reached her hand across the table to shake Jean's. A unique friendship was born.

Laura found herself opening up about her hopes for some kind of relationship with James.

"I don't expect it to be easy, nor will it be conventional."

"There is more than one path through the labyrinth of maternal affairs. Relationships with sons and daughters can be difficult even in conventional situations. Chris barely spoke a civil word to me from age 15 to 16."

Laura recalled some painful words.

"About a year ago I overheard James tell Robbie that my maternal instincts were 'this side of Medea'. He's right."

"Nonsense. You haven't even had a chance to put them to a test."

"I'm afraid it might be too late. James is already damaged from his childhood. I don't want to make it worse."

"I got my son back after he saw a therapist. You'll get James back somehow. Be prepared he may express anger first. You are a very patient person when it involves people who matter. That's how you handled Robbie and it paid off."

Jean's optimism was making Laura feel better.

"I can't keep anything secret surrounded by all of you great detectives, even one who came in third." She smiled at her own joke when she saw that Jean enjoyed it too. Then she got mournful again. "I wish James wasn't so serious and thoughtful, even though I love him for it."

"I suspect he's more of a boy now than when he was young. It's part of why he wants to give up being a policeman, his psyche hasn't matured." Jean sighed. She did not want to lose Sergeant Hathaway. It was bad enough that Inspector Lewis was going to retire. "Still if he's not happy maybe it is time for a change. Perhaps you can give him some advice."

"He rarely takes advice from Robbie; I doubt he wants any from me."

"Laura, I expect you give very good advice. I hope that I can count on you when I need some."

"Of course."

They left the pub after agreeing to meet up again soon.

* * *

Robbie and James sat together in a different pub, each on their second pint. James had launched into a rant about Laura's faults, deficiencies, and lack of maternal instincts which led to his anguished childhood and now were threatening to inflict further injury. He expressed resentment over her devotion to career rather than parental duty.

Robbie remained silent throughout, recalling times when his son leveled similar charges about him. Trying to reason with his boy did not work and arguing made things worse.

James responded with silence of his own.

After several minutes Robbie, older and more patient, lasted longer.

"Aren't you going to defend her honour? You are supposed to be in love with her." _How_ a_m I supposed to love her?_

Robbie gave a James an expressionless look.

"I don't need to."

"Aren't you going to tell me that my anger is misplaced because the people I should be angry with are dead or in prison?"

Robbie took a sip of his drink.

"Nope."

"Aren't you going to remind me that she was a victim too?"

Robbie shook his head.

James stared into his glass for several minutes looking for the answers Robbie refused to provide.

Robbie finished his drink, firmly gripped James on the shoulder and said pleasantly, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

James watched him walk away and muttered, "He's a bloody genius."

* * *

Laura was about to enter her home when she all of a sudden got on to something. Jean said she understood about the choices women have to make. Robbie figured out that James was the baby she gave up for adoption because of things she said and the way she looked at him. A faded memory from several years ago suddenly became clear.

Before entering the house she sent a text message to Jean. This wasn't something she could talk to Robbie about, at least not yet. The message was just the name of a person.

Jean sent back a response almost immediately. "You have finished first. Score one for the ladies team."

* * *

**Thanks to Givemebritcopsnow for a comment that inspired the scene at the pub with Robbie and James.**


	7. Chapter 7

Early the next morning Jean Innocent sat at her desk looking at a badge, not her police badge. It was her award from the National Health Service Blood and Transport Authority for achieving 50 blood donations. Jean had the least compatible of the scarce blood types and supplies were always low. She never wanted someone to be in need.

Her child had inherited her rare blood type.

Jean unlocked a drawer in her desk and took out a folder containing photos and newspaper clippings. She fingered each one before putting them back. Last night Laura said that even if things might not work out, it didn't mean you shouldn't take a risk. Laura gave very good advice. Now all she had to do was follow it.

* * *

In the office he shared with James, Robbie hung up the phone after speaking with someone from the Human Resources Department. A place had been found for him in today's seminar 'Keys to a Successful Retirement'. Topics included Financial Planning, Tax Considerations, Life Changes, Finding your Passion, and Staying Connected. He turned to James and said, "You'll be rid of me for the day. I have to go to a class and learn how to retire."

"What's to know? You just stop coming to work is all." James was relieved his boss would be gone for the rest of the day. He wanted to be alone.

"The course description says you should retire to something, not from something." James did not want to hear about his plans for domestic life with Laura and family time with his kids and grandson.

Jean Innocent stopped in the doorway of their office. "James, as you are on your own today and there isn't much going on, why don't you find a class that still has openings. HR likes to have bodies in the seats." Although her tone sounded friendly enough, James could tell that this was an order, not a suggestion.

"Yes ma'am." James wasn't too keen on attending a class. Innocent left and he checked the HR website. The class on 'Technology and Modern Policing' was full. He wouldn't have minded going to that one knowing Gurdip was going to be there. All of the other classes were full, save one,

**Anger Management **

Topics to be covered included How Distorted Thinking Leads to Anger, How Anger Affects the Brain, and How to Recognize and Evaluate Triggers. James was not happy. Innocent sent him a message asking if he had signed up for a class. He clicked Register Here on the HR website and sent an affirmative reply back to Innocent.

On his way out the door, Robbie asked him, "Find something?"

"More like it found me."

Robbie left, looking forward to planning his retirement and hoping that James would be suitably entertained for the day.

* * *

James entered the seminar room after having smoked several cigarettes and took a seat in the back. The front rows were empty. Angry people did not sit in the front.

He listened as the presenter opened with "Your past will only hurt you if you let it." _How do you stop it?_

At least this class did not require audience participation, or have group activities. That would come in the follow up session next week. He would make sure he had a dentist appointment scheduled on that day.

James tried to ignore most of the lecture highlights including Constructive and Destructive Anger, Conditions for the Healthy Venting of Anger, and Avoiding the Issues Behind your Anger_._

Avoiding, yes he did that. And much as he had mixed feelings about Laura, he knew it wasn't fair to express all of his anger towards her.

He had to admit that the next topic, The Difference Between Guilt and Shame, was enlightening.

And then came the heart of the matter, Blaming the Wrong Target.

Then there was a preview of the interactive seminar next week, Developing a Healthy Relationship with your Partner. _Laura wasn't his partner. Part of his problem was defining who she was._

The presenter had some advice. "In order to have open communication you need to listen, be honest, and respect others." _Respecting others is what got him and likely her in trouble in the first place._

Parting words: "Be mindful of your slings and arrows." _Bloody Shakespeare_

James was in a foul mood when he got home. One Anger Management seminar does not wipe away a lifetime of pain.

His doorbell rang. James opened the door to find Gurdip Sohal, the Oxford Police Department resident computer expert, standing there with a bag from Oxford's newest organic deli with an assortment of sandwiches and more importantly a second bag with several bottles of cold beer. Chief Superintendent Innocent had supplied the sandwiches and beer and sent Gurdip to visit James. Gurdip never explained his presence and James was so glad for some diversion he didn't ask.

After two games of chess (they each won one) and consuming all of the food and the beer, Gurdip left and James was in a better mood.

* * *

Laura's phone buzzed indicating a new text message.

"I'm sorry about leaving you in the park."

"You need time. I understand."

"Can we try again?"

"Yes, of course."

"Chess or ice cream?"

"James I have another idea for us."

"Let's hear it. Call me."

Laura was happy to call to discuss her plan. "I was just invited to play in a bridge tournament tomorrow night. One of the teams had to drop out at the last minute. My usual partner is unavailable. Would you like to go with me?"

"Bridge?"

"Yes, I'm sure you must know more about it than I do."

"I know the fundamentals of the game. I've never actually played." _I never had a partner._

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow then?"

"Yes, you can explain your bidding system to me on the way over."

* * *

The bridge partnering was a success. Although they did not win, Laura advanced further in the tournament than she ever had before. More importantly she and James had worked as a team, respecting each other, forgiving each other's mistakes, helping offset each other's weaknesses and allowing a bit of their underlying affection for each other to surface.

They made plans to meet for lunch the next day when Robbie planned to meet with some of his colleagues from the old days with Morse and Strange. There weren't very many of them left on the job.

Laura dropped James off at his flat. Even though they made progress at the bridge table he wasn't ready to invite her in yet. Just before getting out of the car, he turned to her.

"Did you blame yourself?" She knew what he meant and didn't have to think about her answer.

"Even though it wasn't rational, I did." She paused and then added. "Sometimes I still do." She couldn't say more than that for fear of losing control.

Their eyes met. "Same here." James quickly exited the car and made it inside his flat before the nausea hit.

Laura had the same sensation on her drive home. There was a text message waiting on her mobile when she got out of the car.

"Sorry, for going there."

"It's okay." _I go there all the time. __Someday we need to go there together._

_I'm not ready yet._

_I wish I could stitch us both up and let us heal._


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Laura and James had lunch at an Indian restaurant they both liked, not the one where he saw her having dinner with Franco a couple of years before.

While waiting for their food to arrive James nervously tapped his fingers on the table. If it had been anyone else, Laura would have asked him to stop.

To lessen the tension Laura initiated a post-mortem of their bridge playing from the night before, analyzing their strengths and weaknesses.

"James, you played brilliantly especially considering it was your first time."

"Sorry about the hand I bid 3 No Trump when I should have opted for 4 Spades. The best play would have been a 5-3 spade fit."

"No problem. My one rule for bridge partners is to forgive both their mistakes and my own." _That applies to mothers and sons too. _"I hope you'll want to do that again sometime."

"I would, actually. And I'll try to be more consistent with my bidding."

"The only truly consistent people are corpses."

"Can I quote you on that Dr. Hobson?" They both smiled and could feel the tension lessening.

Someone they knew from work came into the restaurant to pick up a takeaway. She waved at them and displayed a curious expression at finding them together. Then she seemed to shrug it off and left with her food.

"James, I expect that if anyone other than Robbie knew that we kept silent about our connection for three years, they would find it odd."

You mean the fact that I knew that you knew and then you found out that I knew you knew that I knew..." He hid a smile under his serious look.

"When you put it like that, it sounds perfectly sane." She laughed quietly. "Robbie is the only person who knows both of us well enough to understand."

Their food arrived and they started to eat. After a few minutes of silence James had a question for her.

"If he hadn't told you I knew would you have figured it out?"

"I might have. I did notice that you behaved differently towards me at times."

"How so?"

"Well, for example, the day the body of a friar was found buried up to his neck in the woods, you helped me get my arm out of the sleeve of my crime scene suit. Even Robbie never did that until very recently."

"It seemed like a perfectly natural thing to do although I had never done it for anyone else." He looked like he was getting on to something. "I did notice the first time he did it for you because it was unusual. The two of you always had your hands stuffed into your pockets when you were around each other. There was no chance of any physical contact, almost as if you were doing it deliberately. I always wondered what that was about."

"James, Robbie and I had a special friendship. Privately there were times when I held him when he cried about Val, and there were times that he held me when I cried about…you. We would hug or hold hands in private. We didn't want people to make something unseemly out of our relationship so we purposely kept our distance in public."

"And keeping your hands in your pockets was to remind you."

"Yes, it made it easier. There were times when the natural thing to do was to reach out for each other. We always waited until we could find time alone."

"Innocent said once that she wanted to go into both of your wardrobes and sew all of your pockets shut." They both laughed at that. "So what else did I do that was different?"

"There was the day you come into the mortuary to tell me to work things out with Robbie after I went out with Franco. Sergeant Hathaway would never have said that to Dr. Hobson."

"Yes, I'm sorry for acting like a surly teenager. I felt like a son who was embarrassed that his mother was cheating on his father." _I have no intention of calling the pair of you mum and dad._

They both registered the fact the he described himself as her son.

"I wasn't actually cheating on Robbie. We didn't have that kind of relationship then, although I did feel guilty about it. And then Robbie and I had a long talk."

"About him getting jealous?"

"Yes, that and redefining the boundaries of our friendship."

"I'm happy the two of you are more than just friends now. You are more than just friends, aren't you? That reference to his snoring wasn't just a red herring?"

She giggled softly. "No, I suppose that was my way of letting you know what was going on."

"What, that the two of you finally spent the night together like adults?"

"Not finally." She hadn't meant to let that slip out.

James pounced on that remark. "You mean the two of you have been carrying on behind my back for years?" His face turned red.

"No, not years, just one weekend."

"When? After your opera weekend was cancelled I wasn't aware you went away together."

"We didn't go away. We were at my house." She stopped and took out her phone and called Robbie getting his agreement that it was okay to share this with James. "I invited him over to my house for dinner one Friday night. We both knew why. It was something we had talked about over the years, first as a joke, then more seriously after I went out with Franco."

"Why didn't anyone know about it?"

"We publicly acted as if the dinner never happened. One weekend about two years ago you were going to be away at a music festival and Lyn was going with Tim to visit his parents. Neither one of us told anyone about our plans so no one could ask us about it later."

"The kids were away so you could finally act like grown-ups."

"Something like that."

"I find this hard to believe."

"Yes. I know it sounds incredible. We had allowed ourselves a holiday from our grief and guilt, an escape from our lives. Think of the knight on the chess board leaving the area with rules and order and temporarily occupying a new space." They both imagined the moments when the knight has a brief respite from the game. "We are human after all, and in our own way have loved each other for a long time."

"And no one knew?"

"No. This was just between us, and now you. Robbie never even told Lyn although he thinks she figured it out. She is the daughter of a good detective after all."

"Lyn is a better detective than me apparently. I still need a week or two to work this all out."

"We stayed in our alternate universe for the whole weekend. We both knew it would end on Sunday evening and as if on cue, Lyn called to talk to her Dad about missing her mother."

James wanted to look smug but couldn't manage it.

"A few years ago I would have enjoyed hearing all that so I could tease my boss, now with our change in circumstances it falls under the category of too much information."

"Sorry about that. After all the years of secrecy I decided on a policy of total honesty with you."

"I appreciate honesty when I ask you a direct question. On other matters you might want to picture me as 12 years old when you decide to volunteer information."

"Okay, message received and understood." _Picturing you at 12 years old is painful_.

"And just like that you went back to being friends?"

"Yes, as agreed, although it paved the way for our future relationship. We could see some light at the end of our dark tunnels. Then Robbie retreated back into the past for awhile and I made plans with other people to give us some space." _  
_

James was relieved she did not elaborate about her plans with other people.

"He was guilty about your holiday and that's what caused him to regress?"

"No, actually it was more grief that Val would never get to meet her grandchild. He needed time to process that."

"And then you finally got together, while I was in Prishtina."

"Yes, as they say in pantomime, timing is everything."

James had to let all that sink in. They finished their lunches and exited the restaurant. This time as they started walking down the sidewalk and James stuffed his hands in his pockets, Laura took his arm. He flinched at first then relaxed as they made their way towards the river. James wanted a cigarette but wouldn't take his arm back from her. _You win this round Doctor._

They found a bench and sat. Laura stared into the river while James smoked. He told Laura he had a confession to make.

"That day at your house when we were hiding out from the press during the Miranda Thornton case, I have to admit to a bit of snooping, checking out what was in your refrigerator and on your bookshelves."

Laura smiled at him. "I know you did. You took the upside down book and put it right."

James stared at her deciding whether or not to be mad about her little test. She must have left the book like that on purpose. He chose to ignore it. "Lewis wasn't at all curious. I figured he had been there before. I just didn't know he'd been upstairs."

"Yes, he knew his way around. I hope someday you'll feel comfortable coming over when I'm there. You can even snoop around all you want, at least downstairs." They both allowed themselves a laugh.

They sat quietly again as James had another cigarette. Then he turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Laura, I need your advice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfiction had a few glitches this week. Thanks to everyone who read chapter 8 even though it was not always easy to find. I was having trouble accessing new chapters of other ****stories and I wrote some reviews that never appeared. I'm going to press on and hope that it's all fixed now.**

**For the three people who may be interested in my garden update, I am happy to report that we have tomatoes and corn ready and the cantaloupe are now the size of baseballs. They better hurry up and finish growing as dozens of Canadian Geese have been flying by our house everyday heading south, signaling the end of summer.**

* * *

"Are you all right Dr. Hobson?"

"Yes, Anderson, I'm fine, thank-you." She watched as a man was led away by two constables.

Laura was called to examine a badly decomposed body found on an abandoned estate. A squatter who lived rough in the nearby woods did not like having his privacy invaded. He had made some threatening statements to Laura while she worked until Detective Inspector Walter Anderson had him escorted off the site.

She was glad that nothing more than some angry shouting had come of it. A few months ago a pathologist in another county was attacked by a distraught family member of the deceased. The doctor suffered a concussion. DI Anderson was not taking any chances and stepped in early to diffuse the situation. Chief Superintendent Innocent would not be pleased if anything happened to their crime scene pathologist.

While Laura appreciated the attentiveness of the Oxford Police she was prepared to take matters into her own hands if necessary. Since the attack on her colleague she carried a capped syringe zipped in the pocket of her crime scene suit. There was another one in her medical kit. Each contained a sedative that would quickly demobilize any threatening person.

Back at the police station Robbie and James were winding down their partnership by reviewing the few unsolved cases in their files. Robbie was retiring in a few days and James had taken Laura's advice and arranged for an extended leave of absence from the police force, rather than cutting all ties and resigning.

Chief Superintendent Innocent appeared in the doorway of their office sighing to herself that soon she would be saying goodbye to the dynamic duo.

"Anderson called in about the body out at the old Wickham Estate. It could be your Mrs. Burns."

"Thanks ma'am. We'll check it out." Robbie did like leaving any unfinished business.

Several years ago at the beginning of their partnership Lewis and Hathaway were sent to a crime scene where a jogger found the body of a man who had shot himself. After investigating they concluded that it was likely a case of spousal murder and suicide. The body of the man's wife was never found and the case had remained open all these years.

Robbie and James headed out to the abandoned estate. Both were happy to find that Laura was working at the scene. After giving them her initial findings about the body Laura told them it was quite possibly the murdered Mrs. Burns and that they would do a DNA test to be sure.

James wandered off to have a cigarette and stood leaning against a tree at the edge of the woods. Robbie pointed at an area near the woods that was cordoned off with a sign that said 'Danger Keep Out' and asked Laura what it was.

"It's an abandoned bunker from the 1960s built when people thought there would be nuclear war between the United States and Russia. I don't know how much protection it would have offered, it couldn't even hold up in the English rain. The ground is unstable and many of the supporting beams are rotted so someone could easily fall in. I'm told it's quite deep."

Robbie looked over at James.

"I'm glad he took your advice about taking an extended leave of absence. Of course I wanted him to apply for Inspector. I stayed out of it after he told me he would decide when to go for promotion."

"I was surprised and pleased when he asked for my advice. I hope I got it right. I haven't had many chances with him."

They both noticed that James seemed to be bothered by something and was waving his arms about.

Robbie laughed. "He probably got some tree sap on that expensive jacket of his."

Laura was worried that it was more serious than that.

Without considering that she might be embarrassing him in front of the other officers she called out to him,

"James, what's wrong?"

"SPIDER!" He sounded terrified.

Laura had not known until then that James was a card carrying arachnophobe. She quietly made her way over to him as quickly as she could.

Robbie was still not taking the situation seriously. He recalled many times at crime scenes when Laura would ask, "Is Hathaway okay?".

"Hathaway, stop screaming like a little girl."

As she got closer to him, Laura saw two more spiders fall out of the tree and land on James. He started running.

"James, stand still, I'll get them off you."

Robbie now realized that Laura wasn't overreacting; James was panicking. Instead of standing still as Laura asked he started running as fast as he could away from the tree, aiming straight for the cordoned off area of the old bunker.

"James, please stop." Laura was trying to catch up with him, cursing the long legs he had inherited from his biological father.

Laura and Robbie watched in horror as James ran through the caution tape into the danger area. The ground opened up underneath his feet and he slipped into the earth. His faint screams could still be heard above the ground.

As Laura got closer she could see the hole closing up. Robbie had already reached for his phone to call for help at the same time he turned to yell for DI Anderson. Then he realized that Laura was also heading for danger and he needed to stop her.

Robbie turned back just in time to see Laura falling into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Robbie got two of the officers at the crime scene to hold his legs as he lay on the ground near the small hole Laura had disappeared into. He could barely get his arm inside and wondered how on earth Laura had fit in.

Laura had gone only part way through the opening and landed on a partially rotted beam of wood, just strong enough to hold her. She had taken the small torchlight out of her pocket and looked farther down the hole to see how she would get to James who could still be heard screaming. Then she heard a voice from above.

"Laura, grab my hand and let me pull you up." Robbie could just see the edges of her white crime scene suit.

She could have moved close enough to take his hand. She stayed put.

"Robbie, I have to go down to James."

"It's too risky. Come up here with me and wait for help. A team is coming with equipment and engineers."

"No. If Lyn was down there, you would do the same thing."

"Laura, please don't arg-"

"I love you."

Robbie lost sight of the white suit and all hope as well.

"Laura!" He heard some rumbling in the ground and was horrified to see that his actions had caused more earth to fill in the hole. Paralyzed with guilt and overcome with a sense of doom, Robbie didn't notice as the two officers slowly pulled him away from the hole as ordered by DI Anderson.

After carefully lowering herself from the beam Laura was able to climb further down and then release herself into the bunker landing near the now hysterical James. He was too deep in despair to be talked out of it so she reached for the syringe in her pocket, uncapped it and injected into his shoulder. In just a few seconds James calmed down and quickly drifted into sleep. Laura pulled the spiders off of him and killed them. She made a quick assessment of their surroundings. She was, as her American friend would say, 5 feet of woman in 100 feet of trouble.

More decayed earth followed her down the passage and she could barely see an opening. Then she turned off the torchlight not wanting to risk the battery going dead. Laura needed to know that the light was still available. She couldn't let them be permanently confined to total darkness.

While she was busy tending to James she was not bothered by the small space and the darkness. Having something to do kept her sane, now with silence and dirt falling on her she had to fight off hysteria. Laura needed to remain calm if she was going to help James.

Laura implemented all the tools learned in counseling for avoiding panic and started taking shallow breaths. She relaxed her shoulders and face and started to hum softly, a silly song from her childhood about meatballs rolling off the spaghetti. Focusing on James made it possible for her to remain oriented and avoid confusion. If she had been in here alone it would have been hellish. She put her fingers on James' wrist and felt for a pulse then lay her head on his chest to listen to him breathe. He sounded fine for now and hopefully for long enough until they got out of here.

Robbie said that help was on the way. She was sure he would not rest until everything possible was done to get them out. The problem was not knowing how long it would take. Laura used a few precious seconds with the torchlight to assess the bunker. She made an estimate of the size and looked worryingly at the ever shrinking hole above them.

Alarmed that she may have made a fatal error in joining James in the bunker Laura tried to calculate how long the available air would sustain them. Lessons learned long ago in science classes were fighting their way into her brain. She calculated a survival time for both of them and one for James on his own.

Ever since those twins tried to murder her, she kept a very powerful tablet with her at all times. Laura needed to be in control if ever someone else decided when she would die. She would at least decide how. Even when surrendering, Dr. Hobson would be in command and not die a slow and painful death. And now she might need to die in order to save James.

Laura remembered a physics teacher from years ago, one who was interested in her because she was clever, who told the students to pay close attention as you never knew when and how you would be tested. After making calculations in her head and checking her watch, she set a schedule that would only change if there was progress made by their rescuers.

Above the ground Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent arrived on the scene at the same time as the rescue squad and a team of engineers armed with heavy equipment, tools, and electronic devices. A chain of command was quickly established with the Chief Rescue Officer, Commander Bernard, heading up the operation with the engineers and police officers at his disposal.

Engineers were sent to assess the strength of the bunker and the ground around it. Radar was used to pinpoint the exact location of Laura and James in order to get a microphone embedded so that Bernard could communicate with them.

Laura could hear sounds above her and felt some hope that rescue operations were under way. She needed a plan in case the rescue attempt made things worse. The most important thing right now was to be as close to James as possible. She rested her head on his chest still satisfied with his condition. The sound of his breathing helped keep her calm and centered, focusing on the only thing that mattered, his safety. These were precious moments that she might have to end herself. In the worst case scenario where they would both have to die, she would see to it that James was the one who died peacefully.

Laura heard a soft voice, not sure if it was real as she was unaware of the microphone.

"James, Laura, if you can hear me answer quietly."

Laura involuntarily took a deep breath instead of a shallow one.

"Yes, I can hear you, she whispered."

There was no response.

She repeated herself a little louder.

"Good. My name is Bernard. We're going to get you out of there. Was that Laura speaking?"

"Yes."

Bernard asked some general questions about the conditions in the bunker and if they had any injuries. After Laura answered he asked to speak to James.

"He can't talk right now. I've sedated him." _Never lie to your doctor or your rescuer._

"Okay, thanks for the honest answer." Bernard had been told that Laura was a doctor. He would find out later how she came to sedate him. At least James would be calm for now. Panicky people were more difficult to rescue.

Robbie had been as close to Bernard as possible during this exchange. He was desperate to talk to Laura.

"Please, let me talk to her."

"Sir, I have to ask you to wait patiently. There is vital information I need to exchange with the subjects."

Even though he knew better, Robbie was ready to argue. Jean Innocent approached him and commanded, "Lewis, my car, now!" Then she got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Please Robbie, let them do their work."

Robbie knew that Innocent was right. He would never forgive himself if he impeded the rescue operation in any way. He followed her to the police car. Innocent asked her driver to stand by the scene and let her know ASAP if there were any developments.

Sitting in the back of the cruiser, Jean quietly told Robbie, "You need to remain calm. I know you want to help. We must let the professionals do their jobs. If Laura needed surgery you wouldn't perform it yourself now would you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I can't lose Laura or James." Robbie put his head in his heads as he was overcome with despair.

"Robbie, I know how hard this is for you. We have to focus on what we can do." She touched his arm. "You are listed first as Laura's emergency contact person, then her brother. Once we have more information you can call him."

"Yes, I'll do that." Robbie wanted to do more and tried to pull himself together. He knew that even though Bernard had determined that Laura was physically okay he was terrified of the thought of her trapped in the dark bunker. Would they get her out before the unthinkable happened? And why hadn't James been able to respond?

Innocent brought Robbie out of his brooding.

"Unlike Laura, James has not updated his personnel information for some time. His emergency contact persons are Fiona McKendrick and Reverend Sean Kennedy. McKendrick is on her way. Do you know the Reverend?"

"I've never met him although I've heard James talk about him. He runs the All Saints Church where they practice World Music."

Innocent's driver approached the car and quietly knocked on the window. Jean lowered it to speak with him.

"The chief engineer is giving an update ma'am". The officer pointed towards the tent set up for the rescue team, those not currently at work on the bunker. Robbie and Jean headed over there.

"The walls on three sides are unstable. Our one chance is to go in from the west side. We are going to provide support to the other walls." Robbie tried to listen further but his distressed mind couldn't comprehend the engineering terms. He called Laura's brother and gave him what information he could and tried as best he could to sound positive.

After a couple more hours where nothing seemed to be happening Jean took Robbie's elbow and ushered him back to her car. Coffee and sandwiches were delivered to them. The best she could do was to get Robbie to take a few sips of coffee.

Laura's brother called to say he would soon be boarding a flight to London and upon arrival there would be driving to Oxford. Robbie hoped that by the time he got to Oxford Laura would be recovering in hospital. He knew she would hold herself together in the bunker in order to help James and the terror would come later. That's if they survived…

Innocent interrupted his thoughts.

"McKendrick should have been here by now."

"James would probably prefer to have the Reverend Kennedy with him ma'am."

"Even so, McKendrick is now missing and that's worrisome."

Robbie couldn't hide his anger. How could she be worrying about her precious Fiona while Laura and James were in danger.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura allowed herself to check her watch again. She had heard nothing for over 2 hours, no voice through the microphone and no further noises from rescue equipment. Her senses were overloaded with the sight, smell, and feel of dirt. There was no escaping the cold, choking hold it had on her and for the second time in her life, darkness was falling all around her. The only bright spot was that James was still peaceful. That's all she wanted now for both of them, peace. She willed alertness into her brain and steeled herself to be ready to do whatever was necessary to achieve a gambit for James.

Darkness was also starting to fall above ground as the day wore on.

Robbie hadn't felt this grim since the day he lost Val.

Jean Innocent saw her driver approaching and opened the car window.

"Commander Bernard asked me to report ma'am that they'll soon be pumping oxygen down to Dr. Hobson and DS Hathaway, and they are making plans to lay in an escape tunnel. They have fixed the microphone and will soon be able to communicate with Dr. Hobson again."

"That's good news, thank-you."

Robbie allowed himself a bit of hope and without realizing it said, "Thank God."

"And the Reverend Kennedy has arrived ma'am."

"See that he is comfortable for the duration."

"Yes ma'am, we are looking after him."

Jean turned to Robbie. "You will be with Laura when they get them out. Reverend Kennedy and I will see to James."

Robbie nodded unable to speak as he tried to prepare himself for Laura's injuries, physical and emotional.

They sat in silence each lost in thoughts filled with worry and hope. Robbie allowed himself to check his watch.

The rescue team set up spotlights and the area around the bunker was now bright again.

Jean heard the special tone on her phone indicating an emergency from the blood bank. She pulled it out and read the message.

"Robbie, I have to go. My assistance is needed."

Robbie stared at her incredulously.

"I can't help Laura and James right now but I can provide blood that may save the life of a car accident victim."

A vision of Val after her accident consumed Robbie. "Yes, of course ma'am. I'm sure Laura and James would understand."

Chief Superintendent Innocent left Detective Inspector Anderson in charge of the police presence at the scene while she hurried to the hospital to donate blood.

Robbie stayed as close to the rescue effort as he could without impeding any of the crew working on the escape route for Laura and James.

Anderson took a call from dispatch then spoke to Robbie.

"Lewis, could you let the Reverend Kennedy know that he will need to support Hathaway on his own. Inspector McKendrick will not be available.

Under the ground Laura could hear the noises of the rescue team. She checked her watch and put her head down on her son's chest to listen to his beating heart. It felt calm, steady, and rhythmic in stark contrast to the hysteria that was fighting to overtake her. Even though the promised oxygen arrived just in time, she still found it difficult to breathe.

She heard a female coming from the microphone.

"Laura, you and James need to move close to the west wall, about an arm's length away. Bernard is working his way towards you putting in a support pipe as he goes." Commander Bernard was a small muscular man who would easily fit through the makeshift tunnel. He elected to go himself because of the great risk and unlike others on the team had done this before.

Laura was too disoriented to know which direction was west. Thankfully the voice returned. "The noises you hear are coming from the west." A special drill was boring an opening in the dirt while Bernard followed behind laying in the pipe he would crawl through.

As James lay quietly Laura carefully dragged him towards the wall that she hoped would soon open up to an escape route.

They waited. And waited, unaware that the microphone had stopped working again. Laura closed her eyes trying to visualize wide open spaces, a flowing river, and an endless sky. Her thoughts never strayed far from their current predicament. She clung to James for warmth and comfort.

James started to stir. The sedative was wearing off. Abruptly he shook himself awake. His mind was only aware of his last sensation.

"Spiders" he screamed.

Laura quickly responded, her voice cracked from lack of water, too much dirt and emotion, "I got them all James. There are no more spiders" She hugged him close and stroked his hair. "Shush, we need to stay quiet."

"Something is touching me! What is it?"

She spoke softly and calmly with just a hint of authority, "It's Laura. It's Laura. I'm touching you. You're fine. You're fine. No spiders, just Laura."

James relaxed and closed his eyes again.

A gentle tapping could be heard on the west wall and a small hole appeared. Bernard's muffled voice made its way into the bunker.

"Laura, I'm just about there. Keep away from the hole until I'm through."

A few minutes later the hole widened and lamp lit head of Bernard poked through. James reopened his eyes, looked at the woman next to him and spoke to her.

"No, you're not _just_ Laura."

Bernard got the rest of himself into the bunker expecting to speak with Laura. Instead James was awake to greet him while Laura had surrendered to exhaustion and passed out. He felt Laura's weak pulse.

James seemed in remarkably good shape and had quickly recovered from the sedation. The calming presence of Bernard prevented him from panicking in the dark bunker. Now he was concerned about Laura who seemed almost lifeless.

Bernard quickly revised his exit strategy. It would be easier to carry the smaller Laura out than James who now appeared to be able to move on his own. He gave James a headlamp.

"James, you go first through the tunnel. Air is blowing through so just keep moving forward. It will take you about 10 minutes to get to the end where there is an opening to a makeshift lift to pull you up. We need to hurry; three sides of this bunker are unstable. I'll follow after with Laura."

Most people would rush towards freedom. James remained next to Laura and demanded, "You take her out first or I'll take her myself."

Bernard was used to negotiating with people who were afraid to move. This was different. James wanted Laura out first in case there wasn't time for both of them to escape.

Not wanting to waste any time arguing Bernard reentered the tunnel pulling Laura with him, all the while talking to James to make sure he was following.

It was close to 30 minutes later when a crane raised Bernard up to the surface with Laura tethered to him.

A few minutes later the crane returned with a fully alert James.

The empty bunker collapsed.

Robbie was shocked by Laura's appearance. The spotlights set up at the scene cast eerie shadows over her. He had not been told that she was unconscious. She was loaded into an ambulance and he was allowed to sit next to her and hold her hand. Just as the doors were closing Robbie saw James appear above the ground surrounded by a strange glow of light.

James tried to forego the ambulance but there was no getting out of it. Reverend Kennedy quietly convinced him to go to the hospital by saying he would be closer to Laura there. James had so many questions about what took place over the last several hours. He knew one thing; someone had been looking out for him. His legs and back ached from crawling through the tunnel and mysteriously his shoulder felt as if it had been stabbed, otherwise he felt fine.

This ordeal was over. He vowed that something else would begin.

* * *

Laura and James suffered no permanent physical damage. James would discover just how much Laura was willing to risk in order to keep him safe. In the future they would work together to heal their emotional wounds from the past.

* * *

Fiona McKendrick would survive the life threatening injuries she sustained in the car accident and someday find out exactly who provided the blood that saved her life.

* * *

**A/N: I might write a sequel after the new episodes air, about Laura and James as they develop their relationship. Of course Robbie would be part of their adventures, whether he wants to or not. **

**I owe a big thank-you to the (still wants to be anonymous) Lewis fan for the plot suggestion that James was Laura's son. The red herrings, cliffhangers, and confusing subplot (britsitcomfan and Givemebritcopsnow are very attentive readers :D) ****were my inventions and hopefully did not weaken that brilliant idea.**

**Thanks for taking a risk on this story and reading along. I've really enjoyed all your comments and messages. Happy Trails!**


End file.
